La Chute
by NynyVII
Summary: "Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un". Ou comment une simple phrase a pu faire tomber le capitaine de la Génération Miracle de haut. De très, très haut. ?/Kuroko


C'était impossible. Impensable même. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable, ni même logique. Ces mots n'auraient d'ailleurs pas dû sortir de sa bouche.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Akashi Seijûrô, prodige en toutes circonstances, ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Dans le doute, après tout peut-être son ouïe n'était-elle pas aussi absolue que le reste de son impériale personne, il préféra demander confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre à son interlocuteur.

\- Tetsuya, veux-tu bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai dis : « Je suis désolée, Akashi-kun, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un. ». Répéta poliment Kuroko, avec l'air de celui qui comprend que son interlocuteur ait besoin de temps pour assimiler l'information qu'il venait de recevoir.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons en resta coi. D'un côté, il fût satisfait de savoir que son ouïe était parfait, mais de l'autre cela n'arrangea rien à son incompréhension quand à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour résumer, il venait de faire l'honneur au passeur de lui faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme, et sa réponse était… qu'il était déjà prit. Au risque de se répéter, c'était impossible. Tout simplement parce que le rouge avait bien évidemment mené sa petite enquête avant de se jeter à l'eau. Il avait beau se dire absolu, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Et les adolescents humains ont toujours peur d'avouer leurs sentiments à l'élu de leur cœur. Plus particulièrement si cet élu ne laissait jamais, ou presque, rien paraître de ce qu'il ressentait. Et pour en revenir à ce qu'il disait juste avant, il s'était renseigné, et n'avait trouvé absolument aucun « quelqu'un » à son aimé.

Il plissa un peu les yeux. Peut-être que le petit bleu était tout bonnement timide au fond, et n'osait pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Ce ne serait pas si étonnant, il n'était pas n'importe qui après tout, mais il se devait tout de même de le rassurer dans ce cas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, Tetsuya. Je peux t'assurer que je n'attends rien de plus que ton amour en retour du mien.

\- Je ne te mentirais pas, Akashi-kun. J'ai vraiment quelqu'un. Assura pourtant le joueur de Seirin en sirotant son milkshake.

Il fronça élégamment ses fins sourcils, et posa ses coudes sur la table du Maji, où le passeur avait accepté de le rencontrer pour quelques minutes, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper. Il avait pourtant étudié toutes les possibilités vraisemblables. Est-ce qu'il avait écarté un cas trop rapidement ? Oublié quelqu'un ? Eludé des indices anodins mais qui se serait révélés important au final ? Bien, dans ce cas il allait simplement tout reprendre rapidement depuis le début, et verrait bien si quelque chose lui sautait aux yeux. Il s'écarta à nouveau d'office de la liste des prétendants, il n'était pas schizophrène au point de ne pas savoir si l'un des deux lui sortait avec Tetsuya, et vu la réponse de celui-ci cette hypothèse était des plus ridicules. Ancrant son regard dans celui si bleu et parfaitement impassible en face de lui, il reprit les points importants de son enquête dans son esprit.

Cas numéro 1 : Kagami Taiga. Evidement, l'adolescent le plus proche de Kuroko actuellement, et le seul à Seirin qui serait susceptible d'être en couple avec le joueur fantôme. Il n'irait pas dans le détail pour les autres, mais il avait tout autant étudié leurs cas que celui du tigre. Celui-ci était sa nouvelle lumière, il était donc plus que suspect, et Akashi n'avait pas mit longtemps à tisser la toile de son entourage relationnel. Sa seule famille au Japon était Alexandra Garcia, qui lui avait enseigné le basket, et son frère de cœur, Himuro Tatsuya. L'as de Seirin était quelqu'un de naturel et de facile à déchiffrer, et, s'il avait effectivement une affection toute particulière pour la couleur bleue, il lui était rapidement apparu que le fil qui le liait à Tetsuya n'était rien de plu qu'une profonde amitié.

Cas numéro 2 : Aomine Daiki. Voilà qui avait été un peu plus complexe. Ancienne lumière du passeur, ils s'étaient récemment réconciliés, et avaient retrouvé une grande complicité qui laissait place au doute quand à la véritable nature de leur relation. D'autant plus que, malgré l'intérêt du joueur de Tôô pour les attributs féminins plus ou moins imposants, le basané n'avait jamais cherché à sortir avec une adolescente, ou même une femme quelconque. Voir même une personne quelconque tout court. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de Seirin ne finisse par le surprendre dans les vestiaires en compagnie de son plus grand rival, et une chose était sûre, ils ne jouaient pas au basket. Quand il disait que Kagami Taiga avait tout de même un intérêt certain pour la couleur bleue…

Cas numéro 3 : Kise Ryôta. En voilà un qui aurait pu être rayé de la liste d'office, mais c'était sans compter sa sale manie de sauter sur Kuroko à chaque fois que celui-ci entrait malencontreusement dans son champ de vision. Il était pourtant, déjà à son âge, ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « homme à femmes ». Il avait eu plus de petites-amies à lui seul que toute la Génération Miracle réunie. Mais son côté beaucoup trop tactile avec le petit bleu, et seulement avec lui, avait piqué la jalousie d'Akashi, et il avait donc passé son cas au peigne fin. Et heureusement, puisqu'il avait finalement découvert que le copieur pouvait également aimer les hommes aux yeux bleus… mais aux cheveux noirs hirsutes, et ayant une fâcheuse tendance à frapper tout ce qui bougeait un peu trop à son goût.

A ce stade, l'auto proclamé empereur avait commencé à se détendre. Les prétendants les plus évidents avaient été écartés bien plus facilement et définitivement que prévu, mais il ne baissait pas sa garde. Il y en avait d'autres.

Cas numéro 4 : Midorima Shintarô. Si, à première vue, le vert avait tout l'air d'être positivement repoussé par le passeur, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était avant tout un tsundere. Et les tsundere, c'est bien connu, montrent plus que rarement ce qu'ils pensent réellement, à plus forte raison quand ce qu'ils pensent peuvent être source d'embarras pour eux. Akashi avait donc décidé de se déplacer en personne pour aller directement demander ce qu'il en était au principal concerné, mais un trublion s'était sauvagement incrusté dans leur conversation sans y avoir été invité d'aucune manière. Et tout ça pour seulement lui rire effrontément au nez en arguant qu'il croyait peut-être que « Shin-chan » était amoureux de Kuroko, mais qu'en attendant il n'y avait que l'adolescent à l'œil de faucon qui visitait le lit du superstitieux. Et il avait eu confirmation de la véracité de cette information quand Midorima avait simplement caché sa gêne en remontant ses lunettes, et avait intimé à son camarade de jeu de se taire.

Là, Seijûrô avait commencé à sérieusement se demander si le surnom de Génération Arc-en-ciel ne leur irait pas mieux que Génération Miracle. Et il ne disait pas cela simplement pour leurs différentes couleurs de cheveux. Mais il s'était étrangement prit au jeu des découvertes et, même si il ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde leur dernier membre, il se décida à finir de vérifier si ils étaient vraiment tous de ce bord-là.

Cas numéro 5 : Murasakibara Atsushi. Son incommensurable amour pour la nourriture et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait devait tout de même bien laisser un peu de place à quelqu'un. L'investigation ne fût pas facile. Pourtant c'était tellement évident ! Mais ils étaient si discrets que le rouge n'avait pas pu confirmer ses soupçons avant un bon moment. Mais finalement, peut-être devrait-il annoncer à Kagami Taiga qu'il avait un beau-frère.

Après ce petit interlude qui servit simplement à satisfaire sa propre curiosité, il se décida à retourner aux choses sérieuses en s'attaquant au dernier nom de sa liste.

Cas numéro 6 : Momoi Satsuki. Après tout ce n'était pas parce que tout le reste de leur ancienne équipe avait virée de bord qu'il en était forcément de même pour le joueur fantôme, et tout le monde connaissait, même sans avoir cherché à le savoir, l'attirance de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pour se garçon impassible. Mais là encore, il s'était rapidement avéré que, malgré une réelle affection de la part du petit bleu envers la manager, ils ne partageaient pas du tout les mêmes sentiments. Et heureusement tout de même, parce que ça l'aurait gêné dans sa tentative de séduction de devoir le détourner de la gente féminine.

Il avait donc fait une vérification minutieuse pour chaque personne plus ou moins proche de Kuroko, de ces six-là jusqu'à Papa Mbaye Siki, en passant même par Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayzaki Shôgo et Hanamiya Makoto, mais il avait fait choux blanc. Et il n'était à présent pas plus avancé pour comprendre pourquoi le passeur le rejetait de cette façon. Mais après tout peut-être n'était-il pas allé assez vite, et l'une de ces personnes avait finalement réussit à le devancer de peu dans la conquête du cœur de Tetsuya. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net, après tout il n'avait pas passé tous ses week-ends à Tôkyô depuis des semaines pour rentrer bredouille chez lui.

\- Qui est-ce, Tetsuya ?

Son vis-à-vis sembla presque étonné de le voir retrouver sa langue subitement, après ces longues minutes de mutisme total.

\- Tu veux réellement le savoir, Akashi-kun ?

\- Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne le voulais pas. Répondit-il, presque agacé à présent.

Le joueur fantôme parut peser le pour et le contre un instant, on n'était jamais sûr de ce qui allait se passer avec le rouge après tout, avant de soupirer légèrement.

\- En fait, nous avions rendez-vous ici.

Seijûrô cligna des yeux. La personne avec qui le passeur sortait devait venir ici ? Son cerveau se remit à tourner à plein régime. Qui était-ce ? Un membre de la Génération Miracle infidèle ? Satsuki ? Qui d'autre ? Son attente parut durer des heures, alors que ses questions trouvèrent leur réponse en seulement quelques secondes à peine.

\- Kuroko ! Appela soudain le fameux invité mystère.

L'interpellé releva le nez de son milkshake et… sourit. Un joli et adorable petit sourire, qui montrait à quel point il était heureux de voir la personne qui vint s'arrêter à côté de leur table, sans un regard pour le petit capitaine, qui ne pensait même pas à se venger pour cet affront.

\- Pardon, je suis un peu en retard… mais on a encore le temps d'arriver au cinéma avant le début du film !

\- Allons-y dans ce cas. Sourit toujours le passeur en se levant, sa boisson à la main. Akashi-kun, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, à bientôt j'espère.

L'auto proclamé empereur le regarda incliner légèrement la tête pour le saluer, avant de partir main dans la main avec ce fameux « quelqu'un » qui venait tout simplement de lui voler l'élu de son cœur. Il comprenait tout à présent. Akashi Seijûrô s'était prit un râteau. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce soit en faveur d'Ogiwara Shigehiro.

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà avec un petit, tout petit, OS, qui est un peu mon coup de gueule nocturne contre le AkaKuro XD J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas ! Et pour info, j'adore Akashi, c'est un de mes personnages préféré, mais ça fait du bien de faire un peu dégonfler ses chevilles de temps en temps ! ^^

A bientôt pour la suite de mes fics, ou peut-être d'autres OS !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
